The public's desire to extend communication to mobile devices and to other display systems in their homes continues to grow. Internet service providers, telephone companies, cable TV companies, entertainment/media providers, satellite companies, and businesses generally continue to make additional video offerings available to consumers. These new video offerings typically have improved video quality. While high quality video may be truly appreciated on a high-end display device such as a sixty-inch plasma high definition television set, the impact of a high resolution, high quality data stream, may be lost on the small two square inch display of a cellular telephone. Unfortunately, current techniques for transmitting video data and managing communications between various devices of a modern video network have several shortcomings.